winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 121
The Crown of Dreams is the twenty-first episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis After falling into the crevice made by the snow monster, Bloom is unharmed and stands, dusting off the snow on her. She realizes she is at the bottom of the crevice and she needs to find a way out. At the surface, the snow monster continues walking on the snowy ground while the other girls hide from him. Stella checks on it and lets the others know that it is leaving and asks what they should do. Tecna wants to take this opportunity to ambush it. Musa disagrees, saying it would be best to just let it think he has eliminated them and go search for Bloom. Stella looks around and there is no trace of her considering the avalanche buried everything. Flora sees some structures and points out that they look like castle towers. They approach them and Stella transforms her ring into a scepter, aims it at one of the towers to heat it up and then the ground, melting the snow. Bloom is walking underground. She believes the tunnels are caves when she realizes that they are actually castle corridors and enters a room containing a long worn out table and table ware, covered in ice. Bloom slides her hand across the table and flashes of memory come back to her. She remembers she has been here and soon comes to understand that if she truly is the long lost princess of Domino then this place is her home. She walks some more and is still stunned by its beauty. She enters, supposedly, the castle's courtyard but saddens that it would have been. Suddenly, the area she is at starts to shake violently and the ice ceiling cracks and falls, which also shatters the ice covered floor causing Bloom to fall once more however, this time she grabs hold of the sides preventing her from falling any further. From above the other girls see the courtyard and Bloom. She calls them to come down as she wants to show them something. The castle is being thawed once more thanks to Stella's sun magic and with the help of Tecna as she directs Stella's rays towards the castle. After finishing the job, the two head down and Bloom reminisces on the castle’s ruins. Musa promises that they will not let the Trix destroy Magix like what their ancestors did to Domino. They discover an undisturbed underground passageway and head down there. In the passageway, Stella lights up the darkened halls when Bloom hears her name being called. She is slightly startled and asked if the girls heard anything – they did not. Daphne then appears before them welcoming them to the castle. Bloom is shocked to her sister and Daphne is glad to finally meet them, she leads them to Domino's treasure room while she tells them that she was once the Nymph of Lake Roccaluce. However, this castle is where she and Bloom were born. She also tells them that what Bloom is looking for will not be found here, however, there is something that Bloom must learn about while here. Then, Daphne opens the large doors to Domino's treasure room, everyone gawks at the size, items and gold that is contained within the room. Musa jokes that Bloom's much richer than Stella and Stella agrees causing them to all laugh. Now, Daphne shows them a display case. The case holds the crown to the heir to the throne. Bloom recognizes the crown as the one she saw in the lake. Daphne tells her to pick it up and it begins to tell Bloom her history. Bloom is told that her destiny was always to become the keeper of the Dragon Flame - the source of protection from evil but the Ancestral Witches knew what great power it possessed and sought to take it away from her, they failed but succeed in destroying Domino. To protect her and the dragon's power Daphne hides Bloom in a place where no one will expect to find her - Earth. After sending to Earth safely Daphne tries to fight back the witches but her fate was sealed that day. The king and queen were devastated, thinking that they had lost their beloved children they chose to go into exile to grieve and today they still pine for them. After hearing the truth, Bloom is completely grieved stricken, her eyes filled with tears and kneels onto the floor embracing her crown. Daphne comforts her and tells her that although the truth is shocking she must remain strong and Bloom agrees. Flora calls out to Bloom in concern and Bloom tells them what she had learned - Daphne sacrificed herself to protect her and her parents are also alive, somewhere. Bloom, now with determination, promises Daphne that after she deals with the Trix she will find their parents. Daphne is proud of her and praises her sister telling her that "that is how a princess should talk" and with her work complete, she may leave in peace and disappears. The girls stare at the space Daphne was standing and then they leave the castle. Bloom is fired up and ready to take on her challenge. Stella is happy to see Bloom's normal self again and Musa joked, wondering where the old Bloom went. Their happiness is short lived because now the snow monster has returned and this time it brought reinforcement. Flora, Tecna and Musa transform and start to fight off the ice monsters but are soon overpowered because of their massive number. They head for the castle for protection, locking the door. Musa and Stella fly up, Stella is the offensive, blasting the ice crabs with her magic while Musa is the defense, playing her flute which forms a protective field. Some of the ice crabs got in and starts to attack Bloom, Bloom braces for their assault but thankfully Tecna shots them away from her. Flora joins Musa and Stella, some ice crabs are climbing the castle walls and Flora places her hands on the rail, summoning vines to shake off any climbers. The ice crabs are starting to pile against the castle doors and although Musa volunteers to put a song of curtain to defend it Stella prevents her from doing so because it is dangerous. The large snow monster then comes up to them and from its mouth, it blasts Musa and Stella back onto the courtyard. The two of them crash onto Bloom. It tries to blast them again but Flora and Tecna defend them, putting up a shield but since it is so powerful it also knocks them out. The Winx move deeper into the castle and the ice crabs manage to break through the door. Musa is hiding in a hallway and aware of their approach. Four enter the hallway, they howl with Musa flying above them, she creates two discs beside them which blasts them with sound, destroying them. The snow monster reaches down but is stopped when a Red Fountain aircraft blasts it. The aircraft lands and Brandon, Sky and Timmy step out. They enter a battle with the snow crabs. Inside the castle, Stella is trying her best to protect Bloom from the ice crabs. As she is busy doing so, some sneak up behind Bloom, Bloom grabs a nearby wall torch light and smacks the incoming crabs. Stella urges Bloom to find a safe place and they head to it. Flora enters creating a cross stitch of vines but the ice crabs chew through them. Now they surround the girls and the girls fight back. An ice crab manages to sneak behind Bloom again and lunges for her but she is saved by Sky who slices it in half. Brandon and Timmy crash through the glass roof and joins in on the fight. The snow monster looms over the room and it slams its hand against the ground, everyone dodges and when it lifts it hand up, Brandon and Sky start striking it with their swords. The snow monster yelps in pain. Aware of its size the Specialists cannot damage it any further which leads to the girls to fight it off. Though they blast it with their powers, little damage is done. Bloom suggests that they attack by converging their powers. Tecna agrees and the four of them do so, successfully defeating it once and for all. With that dealt with the Specialists and the Winx group up. Stella thanks them for saving them by hugging Brandon, causing him to look at her shyly telling her that they had to. Tecna asks how they found about their mission and Sky tells her that after Red Fountain was destroyed they sought refuge at Alfea. They learned about the girls' mission through Palladium, he opens a portal for them and they still could not find them. Brandon jumps in saying that Sky never gave up and here he is with his "Paige." They now head back to Alfea aboard the aircraft. The girls can finally relax. Bloom and Sky are further away from the group because they want to talk. It was a little awkward but Sky apologized for his actions, he tells Bloom that he has broken it off with Diaspro and that he honestly never cared about her that way and Bloom forgives him under one condition - to call him "Sky" without the princely title. He laughs and agrees causing the others to laugh. Major Events *Bloom survives after the fall. *The Winx girls discover the palace of Domino. *Bloom learns more about her past from Daphne. *The Specialists arrive at Domino. *The Winx beat the ice crabs and the Yeti. *Stella and Brandon reconcile. *Bloom and Sky reconcile. Debuts *Ice Crabs Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Tecna **Musa *Snow Monster *Daphne *Ice Crabs *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Timmy Spells used *Sonic Mega Blast - Musa used it against the ice crabs. *Sonic Combo Blast - Musa used it against the Snow Monster. *Wide World Data Sphere - Tecna used it to encase the snow monster, preventing it from moving. Voice Cast Original/Italian Coming soon... 4Kids *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Caren Manuel as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Sebastian Arcelus as Timmy *Lisa Ortiz as Musa *Dan Green as Sky, Trapped past voice *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Dani Shaffel as Tecna *Bella Hudson as Daphne Cinélume Coming soon... Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *The Girls of the Winx Club Trivia Coming soon... Mistakes *During the fight, Musa misses the middle of her dress a couple of times. *After Flora makes the vine barrier, and they're watching them attack it, she has knee high boots instead of her ankle high ones. *When Timmy was fighting with the purple monster, his glasses disappeared momentarily. *When the Winx transform, both Flora and Musa poses are flipped. Tecna's transformation is mirrored but she does her regular pose. *While Bloom is watching the Winx fight off the ice crabs, as her upper body moves back and forth the lower portion of jacket moves through her. Winx Club - Episode 121 Mistake.jpg|Bloom's jacket going through her. Quotes "It is your crown. Take it and listen carefully." '- Daphne' on Bloom's crown. "Alright everybody, it's time to pull our efforts!" '- Stella' about the snow monster. "We had to..." '- Brandon' about saving the girls. "Bloom, I'm sorry about what happened... I-I-I broke it off with Diaspro. To be honest, I never really cared that much." '- Sky' apologizing to Bloom and telling her his real feelings. "I get to call you Sky, period! I don't like the 'prince' thing, ya know?" '- Bloom' forgiving Sky. Videos 4Kids Cinélume Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume